Supernatural High
by WeAreCanon
Summary: Sam and Dean and new to town since John had recently died (Mary died years ago), so now they live with their 'Uncle" Bobby. Sam is automatically the target for the main school bullies. Since things never end well for the Winchesters, how will this time pan out? (Pairings; Slight Samcifer, Sabriel, and Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I have become secretly obbsessed with Highschool AUs and this happaned. -AidaMae**

**Princessskykes and I share Dean and Lucifer. I am also Benny, Gabriel, Samandriel and Castiel. Princessskykes is also whoever I did not mention that appears in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moving towns is difficult for any young person, and being orphaned is harder. Dean and Sam Winchester had to move to Sioux Falls, North Dakota from Lawrence, Kansas after the death of their father. They now lived with their "Uncle" Bobby, since they had no blood family left that they knew of.

Adjusting to the new school didn't seem like much a challenge at first; Dean automatically decided he wanted to be the cool guy who didn't give any fucks, but Sam started getting picked on practically the moment he walked in, by some kid named Lucifer.

"Hey, new kid." Chilled the voice of school bully. Motioning for Sam, who just separated from Dean, to come over.

Sam turned to the voice with a friendly smile. "Hello?" he greeted cautiously.

"What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester. And you are?"

"Rule number, never ask the name of your attacker," The stranger explained calmly before having Sam pinned up against a locker. "but if you must know, Lucifer."

Sam had hoped he had some time before he started getting bullied. The kid, Lucifer, looked a bit older than him.

"You seem fun to pick on, Sammy." Lucifer smirked, before leaning real close to Sam. "Our little secret." He stated, before letting Sam go as he walked off.

Sam watched the boy as he walked off, confused and a little scared. What was that kids deal?

While Sam walked off in the opposite direction, Dean walked towards the school's basketball court. Along the way he saw two kids, most likely juniors, picking on a what seemed to be kid his age. Dean walked up to them, and they instantly took off.

"T-thank you..." stuttered the kid who looked like he hasn't slept in a week.

"No problem... You okay?" Dean asked, looking the kid over for signs of physical harm. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Yeah I'm fine, its not the, f-first time." The kid sort of winced at his own memories. "Chuck, by the way."

"And who were those guys?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

"Just some bullies..." Chuck muttered nervously, putting his hands in his pockets, and looking as if he's waiting for someone.

"Alright, I guess I'll be on my way then." Dean glanced down the hall. "Nice to meet you. Have a good day... Chuck." He turned and started walking. Chuck simply nodded, before seeing his friends and running off. Dean kept walking, before finding his way to his first hour class. He had P.E. He smiled, something he enjoyed. Once he entered, he saw someone else was here early to, shooting some hoops.

"Hey." The kid spoke, his voice light and cool.

"'Sup?" Dean nodded to the kid, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked in.

"Basketball," The light but gruff voice spoke again, "Name?"

"Dean. Yours?" Dean leaned on the wall a few feet away.

"Benny."

"Nice meeting you," Dean greeted, looking the boy over.

"New, right?" He asked, turning around to face Dean.

"Yep. Just moved here from Lawrence," Dean answered.

"Needed a change of scenery?" Benny asked, moving to sit on the bleachers.

Dean tensed up slightly, but hid it . "I guess you could say that. My brother and I came here to live with my Uncle."

"Family issues?" Benny asked, not prying too much, but still asking.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "And how long have you lived in Sioux Falls?" Benny shrugged.

"Not sure, lost count..." He mumbled, looking lost in a memory.

"Okay... So where's coach?" Dean asked, looking around the practically empty gym.

"Won't be here for another ten minutes. Kids won't be here until then either." Benny answered.

Dean frowned, realizing that that meant he was early. Then he shrugged and pushed himself off of the wall.

"Foster home or relatives?" Benny asked.

"My uncle. You?"

"Abandoned barn down the street, live with a few other runaways." Benny stiffened slightly but for whatever reason trusted the new kid.

"You... ran away? Why?" Dean asked curiously. If he had any parents, he would want to live with them. But maybe things are different for Benny.

"Didn't agree with them, they were too... uptight," Benny shrugged. "What about you?"

"Dad never came back from Afghanistan, didn't have any family left except for Sammy and Uncle Bobby." Dean didn't know why he was opening up to this kid, he just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"Aw, shit man. Sorry."

"Nah, I'm fine," Dean waved it off. "Bobby's cool, takes better care of us than dad ever did, anyway."

"Alright... if you ever need it come by the barn." Benny was cut before saying anything else by some students entering. He put away the basketball before joining to stand over by Dean.

The lunch bell rang and Sam made his way down to the cafeteria, he picked a seat at an empty table, not feeling much like talking to anyone. Maybe Dean would see him and join him, but he didn't really care.

"Hiya!" A voice cheered, sitting right across from Sam. The boy that sat next to him had golden blonde hair that went just a little below his cheeks. His eyes were a whiskey golden green. He had this grin that made it look like he was up to something.

"Uh, hi," Sam greeted, smiling up at the stranger as he pulled out his bagged lunch.

The stranger pulled out a chocolate bar and lollipop. "Lollipop?" He offered holding out the orange treat.

"Uh, sure," Sam took the candy gratefully. "Thanks." He set it next to his meal for later. He offered the seat next to him to the boy.

"So how are you?" He began acting as if they've been friends for years.

"Um, pretty good, I guess. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Gabriel," He said, "Nice to meet you Sammy!"

"Its just Sam."

"Yeah but Sammy's cuter." Gabriel answered giving him a wink.

Sam blushed. "Uh- I, I don't..." He cleared his throat. "Thanks, I guess- what do you mean, 'cuter'?"

"It's more adorable? It fits thomeone like you? Not really sure how to put it, Sammy," Gabriel was still smiling not breaking his cool.

"Oh-I- I think, uh..." Sam fidgeted. "I'm not, uh, I don't... You know, swing that way." He stared at his lunch, blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel said with a smirk. "I don't either. In fact, I have my eye of this Kali chick. She's thmokin'." Gabriel said, still unwavering with his look of confidence.

"Oh, I thought..." He shook his head. "Never mind, just forget it."

"Anyway, I have a class I need to be getting too and its on the other side of school. Catch you around Sammy." Gabriel waved Sam goodbye before walking off.

"See ya!" Sam called.

"Oh come pipsqueak, aren't you going to stand up for yourself?" An annoying dickish voice spoke.

Cas didn't say anything, pulling himself up against the wall and standing to take whatever the bully threw at him next.

"Hey! Back the hell off!" Dean said, saving another victim once again. The bully looked a lot like the one from earlier.

The bully rounded on Dean. "What's it to you?" he spat. "This nerd your friend or something?"

"Does it really matter? If I say back off, back the hell off." Dean spewed, getting his fist ready.

"Fine, but I will be back." The jerk said, before running off.

"I didn't need your help." The gruff voice of the victim spoke.

"It sure looked like it," Dean grumbled. "You're welcome."

"Hmph... thanks," Grumbled the kid.

"You might wanna clean that blood off your lip before your next class, by the way," Dean advised.

"Name?" The kid asked, as he wiped the blood of with his hand.

"Dean Winchester. You?"

"Castiel Novak."

"Alright, Cas, take care of yourself," Dean said as the bell rang and he had to make his way back down the hall.

"Castiel!" He called after Dean. Dean was on his way to class when he heard another fight going just one hall over. _How many idiot kids are going to get beaten up in one day?_ He mentally cursed as he walked over to the noise.

"Aw come on Sammy boy, fight back." Lucifer snarled, landing another punch on the shorter kid.

"Hey! Screw off!" Dean broke into a sprint and laid a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I said, _screw off._" He looked over Lucifer's shoulder to make sure Sammy was okay.

"Aw Sammy, you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me? I thought we becoming such good friends." Lucifer frowned, placing one of his hands over his heart, as if it was broken.

Dean spun Lucifer around and punched him in the jaw. "Stay off my brother, you sick perv," he snarled.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about this?" Lucifer started, grinning and gesturing over to Sam. "Most kids I know would be happy that their younger brothers are being punished."

Dean was quiet for a minute, his expression turning blank. "You know what? You're right." He patted Lucifer on the shoulder and gave him a tight smile, then turned to walk away. Next thing anyone knew, Lucifer was crumbled on the floor, blood gushing out of his nose and he appeared to be unconscious. Dean shook his hand, Lucifer's blood dripping off of his knuckles.

"Looks like you're gonna have to take a detour to the nurse's office before you make it to class."

"Thanks..." mumbled Sam, as Dean and him walked over to the nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brothers." Castiel greeted his older brothers as he walked into his house.

None of them acknowledged him, which was okay in his opinion. Gabriel threw him a sideways glance, but didn't say anything.

"Dinner will be ready in five." Michael, the eldest of the Novaks spoke to his younger siblings.

All of the siblings mumbled in acknowledgement.

Castiel walked up to the youngest Novak, Samandriel, or "Stormy", the only one of the Novaks who was kind to Castiel with no agenda. "Hello, Stormy," he greeted. "How was school?"

"It was okay, sort of boring. What about you?" He asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"It was... Not anything noteworthy," Castiel answered. He felt the boy who had defended him against Richard Roman was possibly worthy of note, but he didn't feel the need to tell Samandriel about it.

"I bet your day was noteworthy," Samandriel said, smiling up to his older brother.

"Well I... I don't know if it means anything, but I talked to one of the new kids after he... Well, he beat up Richard Roman."

"A new kid? Beat up Di-Richard?" Stormy said in surprise, mouth gaped open, "That's impressive."

"H-he didn't exactly beat him up," Castiel clarified. "But he left me alone for the rest of the day."

"That's still new, what's his name?"

"Dean Winchester," Castiel recalled automatically.

"Winchester?" The second eldest Novak spoke, "I met a few Winchesters today. A Sam Winchester and his older brother. Fun folks to pick on, especially that Sammy one. Doesn't fight back though."

Stormy looked to the ground, not making eye contact with his older brother.

"Lucifer, do you have to pick on every one of the students?" Castiel demanded, puffing out his chest boldly.

"Wait, are you thaying you picked a fight with Sam Winchester?" Gabriel inquired.

"Yes. He was quite... Compliant." Lucifer could see the glimmer in his little brother's eyes at the name, and he was going to tease him about it as much as he could. "Not much of a fighter, but cute."

"You fought him?" Gabriel pressed, trying not have his voice crack.

Lucifer snorted. "No, that pipsqueak refused to fight back." His expression became more smug as he said, "I shoved him against the wall."

"Theriouthly!?" Gabriel cried, but biting his tongue when his lisp slipped out.

"Yes, _seriously_," Lucifer grinned. "His breath smelled like chocolate. And his skin was so soft..."

Cas glared at Lucifer, but didn't stand up for his big brother for fear of what might happen to him.

"Lucifer, I highly suggest you _thut up,_" Gabriel tightened his fists, "I don't think you want to pass out again." A smirk quickly appeared on his face.

Luficer's grin vanished and has glared at his brother. "Shut the fuck up," he warned.

"Make me." Gabriel dared.

Lucifer took a step towards the younger brother, but before he could hurt him, another brother stepped in.

"Whoa whoa, hold up, Luci you can't just go around hitting people," Balthazar explained warily. "Especially not your own family."

"Whatever." Lucifer grumbled, before storming off to the kitchen,

"Thanks, Balthy." Gabriel said.

"Don't mention it." Balthazar smiled to his little brother before walking off.

"Dinner!" Michael called the rest of his siblings


End file.
